Healing Oscar
by TalkativeChibiko
Summary: After Oscar's accident, Felix is determined to do whatever he can to heal him.


**Hello guys ! I read a fic not long ago on Felix's past (The ways Felix disappear by Once, it's really good you should also read it) and it made me want to write a little fic too.**

 **So here is a little fanfiction about Felix before the school expedition. It is pretty short but I hope you'll like it. English isn't my native language, I hope I didn't make too many mistakes, be nice :). Don't hesitate to leave a review !**

 **Disclaimer : Sadly, I don't own Nowhere Boys.**

* * *

After the accident Felix could only think about two things. First, all of this was his fault; he was the one to encourage, to force, his little brother to climb up that tree even though he knew it was dangerous. Second, he was going to do everything he could to fix it. To fix Oscar's legs.

He started to stay in the school library late at night to search anything that could help. He read every medicine book in the library and every website he found on the subject. But he didn't find anything useful. Besides, he knew that if there were a medical way to heal him, the doctors would have tried it already.

Three months later, he was getting desperate. He barely slept, didn't eat enough for a thirteen years-old boy, and spent all his time in the library. Sometimes, he stayed the night at school, on the internet still searching. But his researches didn't lead anywhere. So he stopped. But his parents still didn't pay attention to him even if he was at home a more often. Only Oscar seemed to care about him but he didn't have time for him as he was always with his mother or at the doctors. Felix had always liked black clothes and metal. That's why he started to wear goth clothes and lip rings, also hoping to get his parents' attention, to make them notice him. In vain. They still blamed him and were too caught up in Oscar's treatment to take care of him.

* * *

Nothing changed the following two years. Well, his parents didn't blame him as much but they still barely paid any attention to him. On the other hand, his best friend Ellen had changed a lot. She had followed him in his new fashion tastes and wore black dresses and her trademark choker. She had never like the princess style anyway. They were probably even more cynical than before. Ellen and Oscar were the only ones to really speak to him. He cared about the two of them a lot.

One day on his way home he decided to take another path to avoid bullies. That's how he found this little and weird magic shop. _If medicine can't do anything Oskie maybe magic could_ , he thought ironically. He went inside. The woman at the counter looked at him and told him with a tired and slightly annoyed voice :

"We don't sell vampire books here."

"I'm not looking for one. I'm looking for books about magic."

She pointed to a narrow bookcase filled with children's books. She obviously didn't take him seriously. He took advantage of a girl asking her about stuff to make bracelets and entered in the storehouse. The room was strange. It looked like a freaking wizard hideout. There was an old book with a leather cover on the desk, he had barely the time to read and memorise a few pages before the saleswoman found him.

When he got home, he tried the simplest spell he remembered. It was a small spell to turn salt into sugar. Completely useless but well it was a good way to find out if magic was real or not. He didn't have anything to lose anyway. And it worked. Felix was stunned. He was a wizard. Immediately he started to search on the internet a spell to heal Oscar's legs. Most of the websites were fake... he would have to go to that magic shop again.

* * *

For months he had found lots of spells but none that could help to heal Oscar. However he had found another solution quite radical. To erase his existence. As it was his fault if he didn't exist Oscar would be able to walk and love normally. He had thought about it for weeks. It was the only solution. He was sad to leave Oscar, his parents and Ellen but they would not remember he once existed anyway. He had made his decision, he would cast this spell and exchange his existence for his sweet little brother.

* * *

The perfect occasion presented itself the next month: a school trip in the nature. He had already found the three other elements. He would be the only one to disappear if everything went well. And Oscar would be able to walk. A happy end. All he needed to do was to go to that autel and cast the spell.

The D-day Felix took the school bus with a relieved smile. _Today, I will fix what I have done, I will heal Oscar._


End file.
